


Donning Costumes

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Bickslow and Freed prepare for a costume party.
Relationships: Bickslow/Freed Justine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Donning Costumes

"My collar is fine," Bickslow consoled Freed, who was taking the concept of a themed party a little far, as he was prone to do with most everything. "I promise - you're looking dapper enough for the both of us. No one is expecting the level of detail that you're accustomed to. I promise."

Straightening out his own collar, Freed let out a huff of indignation at the very thought of displaying anything less than perfection at all times. "Then we'll be certain to win the costume competition." He indicated for Bickslow to bend down so he could work on the offending collar.

Bickslow groaned, but complied. There was no arguing with Freed once he'd set his sights on a task that needed completing. "Can I at least still wear my helmet?"

Freed's hands stilled on Bickslow's collar, his expression one that Bickslow would categorize as a solid 7 on Freed's disgust scale. After a long moment, Freed painfully bit out, "I... suppose... if you... really must."

"Thank you," Bickslow told him, grateful that Freed wasn't going to push on something that actually meant a lot to him. Although he was much more comfortable around his guildmates than he had once been, it still felt more like a private thing. Something just between Bickslow and the Thunder Legion. And even then... it was mostly just around Freed these days.

With a curt nod, Freed finished messing with Bickslow's collar. Bickslow suspected that the whole thing might partially have been a pretense to touch him though, judging by how the man's hands lingered around his collarbone. Freed patted him twice and then withdrew his hands.

"Now where's your babies?" Freed suddenly asked. "It's their turn."

Bickslow choked. "No! They look fine as they are! You leave them alone!"

Freed peered up at him, determination glinting in his eyes. "I have prepared temporary new vessels for the occasion, so you just need to transfer them inside."

Sweat ran down the back of Bickslow's neck. The man had certainly come prepared, hadn't he?

"It's just for one night," Freed insisted.

"You leave them out of this!"


End file.
